


Everybody needs a Holdiay

by callmenovak



Category: Hannibal (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Poor Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Eddie gets invited to dinner after an interview with Dr Lecter and how does he tell everyone that the food is human? The more pressing matter is how does he confront Dr Lecter about it?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Everybody needs a Holdiay

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the long introduction <3

Eddie grabbed the newspaper from the stand as he walked through the streets of New York, he read the headline and paid the man at the stand before shoving the newspaper under his arm and walking quickly to his apartment. He sat down at the table and read the front page headline. It’s all going down in Chesapeake, he thought to himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a text to his work saying he was heading down to Chesapeake and he attached an image of the front page. Eddie grabbed his gear and shut the lights in his apartment of, it was always good to get a head start on murder related cases. 

  


**_Holiday?_ **

  


_ Chesapeake.  _

  


-

  


Eddie quickly paid the motel owner and took the keys to his room. Once everything was set out he dialled Dr Lecter’s number and brought it up to his ear.

  


“Hello” A voice came through.

  


“Dr Lecter? This is Eddie Brock, I’m a journalist and I’m interested in an interview with you?”

  


“On what in particular?”

  


“The work you do with the FBI” Eddie said and Hannibal paused for a second on the other end. 

  


“I can’t disclose much Mr Brock”

  


“Eddie please and anything will be perfectly alright” 

  


“Of course, Eddie” Hannibal then went on to arrange a meeting for tomorrow morning and Eddie grinned when he wrote the information down on a napkin that he had grabbed from nearby. Eddie said his thanks and hung up, he laid back on the bed before his stomach rumbled.

  


_ What are you in the mood for? _

  


**_Chocolate_ **

  


_ Hm.  _

  


-

  


“Dr Lecter, thank you for meeting with me” Eddie said when Hannibal opened the door, Eddie walked in with his tattered notebook and pen in hand. 

  


“Hannibal please, and take a seat” Hannibal gestured to the two seats facing each other in the middle of the room. Eddie took the seat and took a quick glance around, he wonders if Hannibal actually reads that much or if it’s just for show. Once Hannibal sits down Eddie flips his notebook open and clears his throat.

  


“So what made you interested in helping the FBI?”

  


“Well through a patient I made connections with the head of the FBI, Jack Crawford and he thought I could use my expertise with the human mind on particular cases” Hannibal explains and Eddie notes everything down.

  


“The patient being Will Graham is that correct?” Eddie asks, Hannibal has a small smile on his face before nodding “With the recent allegations and your experience with him, do you think it’s possible?”

  


“I can’t disclose any information of Mr Graham’s and I've spent time together but every allegation has some aspect or truth behind them does it not?” Hannibal says. Throughout the rest of the questions Eddie finds that Hannibal prefers to insinuate things then say them, riddles almost. Venom starts to grow agitated in him for some reason and Eddie has trouble getting him to stay put. 

  


“Thank you for your time Hannibal”

  


“It was no problem Eddie, how long will you be staying in Chesapeake?” 

  


“I’m staying in a motel until Friday” 

  


“If you’d like, I’m having dinner tomorrow and I’d love for you to attend” Hannibal says after walking Eddie to the door “Off the record of course” Hannibal smiles and Eddie nods his head.

  


“Sure, I’d love to,” Eddie says and leaves after Hannibal tells him the time and the address.

  


Eddie makes it back to the motel and immediately runs to the bathroom and throws up. Eddie pulls tissue from the roll and wipes his mouth, he walks over to the sink and stares at himself in the mirror.

  


**_That was me._ **

  


_ Why? _

  


**_Something was off in that room._ **

  


Eddie shook his head and left to go get the keys and leave for a restaurant or anything to go get food, he was starving. 

  


**_Food._ **

  


Eddie looked over to the right and saw a small diner, he parked and went into the place. He saw a waitress approaching someone to order so he sat down and pulled his phone out to wait. He was scrolling through news articles until a person slid into the seat across from him, Eddie looked up and saw Jack Crawford across from him. 

  


“Hello?” Eddie said when the other didn’t make any move to say something to break the weird tension in the air. 

  


“Apologies, I’m Jack Crawford and you must be Eddie Brock” Jack said and Eddie nodded, he was about to speak before a waitress approached them. Eddie took his, admittedly large, order and Jack ordered a cup of coffee “We’ve had a lot of journalists and reporters trying to get interviews with Dr Lecter and Will but you’re the only one the former has accepted” 

  


“Are you here to interrogate me on why?” Eddie said and placed his phone in his pocket, he crossed his arms a combination of defence against Jack but also thinking as to why Hannibal had only accepted his invitation. 

  


“Interrogate? No, more of a light-hearted chat” Jack smiled and Eddie nodded along.

  


“I don’t know why I’m the only one to interview Dr Lecter, this is the first time I’m hearing this” Eddie said, he stared out the window and wondered but turned back when he could see the reflection of the waitress bringing the drinks that he and Jack had ordered. Venom grumbled when there was no sight of food.

  


_ With your portion sizes of course they will take a while.  _

  


Venom mocked his words but simmered down inside of him, Jack watched him with a close eye making Eddie grow uncomfortable. 

  


“Coincidence maybe” Jack smiled with a wave of his hands before blowing on his coffee and taking a sip “Will you be attending the dinner tomorrow evening?”

  


“Yes, how did you know?” 

  


“Dr Lecter always invites a lot of people to his dinners, likes to put his work on display so I was just assuming” 

  


Venom grumbled inside of him and Eddie turned his head to see his food being brought out to him, the food was mediocre but Eddie had to stop himself from ‘venom-ing out’ for lack of better words. 

  


“You’re going to be there I’m guessing” Eddie said after he finished a mouthful, Jack looked back at Eddie from where he was admiring the night sky and nodded.

  


“My wife, Bella, and I usually do, the food is to die for” Jack smiled and finished his coffee, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and tapped the table to signify his leaving “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Brock” Jack left before Eddie could correct him on ‘Mr Brock’. Eddie shrugged and wolfed his food down with a contented noise from Venom. 

  


_ Happy? _

  


**_Mhm._ **

  


-

  


Eddie hit his alarm and rubbed at his eyes, he glanced down and saw Venom had taken over his other hand and was over on the other side of the room and was fiddling with the tv. 

  


_ Dude. _

  


The hand slid back until it was gone from sight and Eddie rolled his eyes.

  


**_Sorry._ **

  


_ It’s fine, I’ll get it working later.  _

  


Eddie completed his normal routine and walked over to the tv, he followed the cord down to the socket and switched it on. Static came on so Eddie spent the majority of his morning trying to fix and move the tv to various other spots. Once it was eventually working Venom claimed they were hungry, resulting in a long argument between the two about ‘three hours on a stupid tv and you don’t even want to watch it’ and ‘don’t be like that’.

  


Eddie eventually gave in and grabbed his keys and drove to the diner from last night, cheap enough and edible food, what more could a guy and his symbiote want? 

  


Ordering a small meal Eddie waited patiently at the table, his thoughts drifted to tonight’s dinner. Was it fancy dress? He brought a suit but it was so unused that moths would fly out of it but maybe a quick wash would help. What if Will Graham was there, Hannibal said it had to be off the record but this could be an opportunity to get an interview with Will. No he couldn’t, not since Hannibal said. But sliding Will his number and asking nicely when the dinner is finished couldn’t hurt anyone? 

  


Finishing the plate, Eddie left back to his motel to fish out the suit from his bag. Eddie coughed when it was pulled out from the dust flying around his face, Eddie laid it out on the bed and stared at it. He needed an iron, Eddie turned around and went through the drawers and cupboards of the room to find nothing. He had to go ask the creepy owner of the motel for one, yikes. 

  


-

  


18:58pm

  


Eddie stood outside Hannibal’s house and kept glancing down at his phone in an effort to make time go quicker. 

  


**_You’re being stupid._ **

  


_ Am not. _

  


Eddie grumbled and tapped his foot, couldn’t hurt to be early. Eddie went up to the door and knocked on it, a couple seconds passed before Hannibal opened the door and smiled at him. He gestured for Eddie to come inside and take off his jacket, Eddie followed Hannibal through the hallways filled with abstract pieces of art and though to a dining room where a group of people chatted absentmindedly. Jack and his wife, Will Graham and a brunette woman. Hannibal gestured to the empty seat next to Will and Eddie nodded his confirmation. 

  


“Eddie Brock” He said before shaking Will’s hands, he nodded to the others on the other side of the table. They said their names (save Jack) and Eddie made small talk with Alana about his job, after the conversation died down Hannibal entered with multiple dishes on a tray. 

  


“This looks delicious Hannibal” Jack spoke and a chorus of agreements were made, Venom included. 

  


Hannibal took his seat at the head of the table and after taking the first bite, everyone else dug into their meals. 

  


**_Eddie..._ **

  


_ I know. _

  


**_Say something._ **

  


_ Like what? Oh thanks for the lovely dinner Hannibal, loved the bit when you served me human meat!  _

  


Venom grumbled but stayed silent, Eddie avoided the meat and moved onto the salad around it. 

  


_ Could you eat this?  _

  


Eddie couldn’t stomach having to eat humans, that was more Venom’s thing. Eddie felt the inside of his mouth change and once he lifted the meat up to his mouth he didn’t have to chew as Venom did it for him.

  


“What meat is this?” Eddie asked after swallowing the mouthful, Hannibal shot him a glance that Eddie couldn’t decipher the meaning off but it was quickly gone. 

  


“Veal, this is an appetiser named Heart Tartare Tarts” Hannibal smiled at Eddie and once prompted by Alana he delved into the dish. Eddie’s mind was churning with thoughts on how Hannibal had a human heart and served it to them, cannibal? Hannibal the Cannibal, Eddie had to hold back the laugh at that.

  


What was he going to do? He couldn’t say that it was human because how was he supposed to know that? Eddie felt eyes on him and turned to see Will looking at him, was Will in on it? That’s what he had come to Chesapeake for anyway, to see if the rumours were true and Will was a murderer so maybe it was a partnership. No, the look Will gave Eddie was frightened almost, Eddie saw a few beads of sweat pass down Will’s forehead and Eddie got back to ‘eating’ his food. 

  


**_If this guy is bad does that mean-_ **

  


_ I don’t know yet, I have to figure out what’s going on but yes, if he’s bad you can eat him. _

  


Eddie reached forward and picked up the wine glass, he took a couple sips and over the top of the glass he could see Hannibal looking at him. The look was intimidating but Eddie held the gaze until he placed the glass back down on the table. Looking over at everyone’s plates, everyone had eaten the majority of the food and talked amongst themselves. Will moved the meat around his plate and only ate small pieces, focusing his attention on the salad around the bowl. Did he know? 

  


Hannibal stood up and announced the main course, he left the room and while the three on the opposite side of them were occupied Eddie turned to Will. 

  


“Do you-“ Eddie started but Will shook his head vigorously, Eddie furrowed his brows but looked down at his glass. 

  


“Onto our main course” Hannibal smiled returning to the room, everyone looked over and saw the bowls on the tray “Panthe Kow Swey, a fragrant curried chicken noodle stew” 

  


The dish was all placed in front of them, the others dug into their food immediately. Eddie felt Venom in his mouth and Eddie brought the meat up to his mouth. 

  


_ Human? _

  


**_Mhm._ **

  


Eddie held back a groan and drank some more wine. The meal was silent except for words of praise towards Hannibal for the meal. When everyone had finished, the bowls were taken out then Hannibal came in carrying plates. They looked like cookies but obviously a more fancy type. 

  


“This is ossi dei morti” Hannibal said as he set the plate down in front of everyone. Closer up they looked like bones, the hollow lacy insides looked like bone marrow. 

  


“This dish translates to bones of the dead, traditionally made for day of the dead celebrations” Hannibal says while taking a seat at the table again. Oh. 

  


_ Go away for a second.  _

  


Eddie lifted the cookie to his mouth and bit into it, no human. Eddie took another bite and nodded to himself. This was actually ok, definitely the best dish of the night. Everyone finished quickly enough and thanked Hannibal for the meal, Hannibal returned the thanks and took the dishes away. Eddie filled up his wine glass and offered some to Will who shook his head. 

  


“Thank you for the meal Hannibal, it was lovely” Bella said, everyone nodded in agreement. 

  


“It was my pleasure” Hannibal smiled and walked everyone to the door, once Jack, Bella and Alana left Hannibal shut the door “Will, would you mind going into the kitchen to get some ice while I talk to Eddie please” Hannibal says, Will nods silently and heads off. Eddie follows Hannibal silently as he’s led into a study. 

  


“Hannibal, I-“ Eddie starts but he can’t think of what to say, he feels Venom getting antsy and moving around inside of him. 

  


“How did you know?” Hannibal says, he has a small smile on his face. Not a smile that meant he was happy or feeling giddy, an intimidating one. Trying to put Eddie off. 

  


“The meat?” Eddie asked, Hannibal nodded and sat down on the edge of the desk “being human?” Eddie watched as Hannibal was unaffected by the insinuation he was a cannibal and made no attempt to deny it. Bad guy. Eddie let Venom show himself through engulfing his hand, he raised the hand up for Hannibal to see. Hannibal’s eyes slightly widened but he cleared his throat to mask any emotions shown. Eddie let Venom take over the rest of his body and towered above Hannibal who couldn’t mask his fear anymore. Eddie shrunk back down to his normal self once he was content that Hannibal felt frightened enough.

  


“Did you kill those people that everyone ate today?” Eddie asked “Because we don’t particularly like bad guys who do that” 

  


Hannibal could only stay frozen and Eddie rolled his eyes, Hannibal nodded slowly and Venom engulfed Eddie again.

  


Hannibal’s headless body dropped to the floor and Venom stomached the head, Eddie closed his eyes from inside Venom and gagged. Returning to Eddie he walked out of the study and realised that someone was going to be blamed and it was him or Will, Eddie went back into the study and Venom came back out to eat the rest. At least there was no crime scene now, nobody meant it was even harder and it couldn’t be found. 

  


“Will?” Eddie called out and Will walked around the kitchen corner with his head tilted “Hannibal’s... left” Eddie insinuated and Will nodded slowly. 

  


“We’ve been together the whole night at my house” Will said, Eddie nodded and smiled. They walked out together and started driving over to Will’s. 

  


An alibi, no body, no motive. 

  


Hannibal went on holiday. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make cannibal jokes but i'm horrible at comedy. I had to break out the Cooking with Hannibal book for the dishes i used so these are all dishes used in the show except the bone cookies which was the authors addition to the book.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
